Book signing
by anaalove
Summary: Warning : RPF. Chris is at a book signing when someone unexpected wants their book signed. Future!fic.


It was one more of too many signings that Chris had to do. But he didn't mind. Sure, he was exhausted and being all over the country was rough on his personal life but he couldn't help the warm feeling he had when meeting his fans. Especially the ones that had been there from the beginning.

Chris was 29 now. Glee had been done for a very long time and even though he missed it and the rest of the cast, he had still many projects going on. And a new children book was one of them. It had been several years now that he starting those books. Nine years ago.

« Time flies », thought Chris while he had a rare 2 minutes break from signing. Just enough time to take a second to think about all of these amazing things.

He then returned to his chair, waiting on the next fan to make little chats with while signing their book. Chris didn't actually take the time to see who the next fan was as he sat because his manager was talking to him, he just took the book first without looking up, so when the person open their mouth to talk Chris was utterly surprised.

« Can you sign this for my little girl? » Chris knew this voice way too much. He could have picked it through thousands of other voices during the loudest concert ever. Chris's head snapped up, with an expression of shock all over his face.

« Her name is Lily, she's three » The man continued, with a ridiculous grin on his face while Chris wasn't able to say a thing.

« What are you doing here? » Chris finally said smiling but still in his state of shock. Because this is certainly not something he had expected.

Darren was in front of him. The man he loved with every beat of his heart was standing in from him, with the cutest little girl besides him.

"She wanted to see her daddy and you know I can't say no to her." Darren answered. That is when Lily knew she was allowed to talk, the little prank on her dad was successful "Hi Daddy," she breathed, "I missed you." Her head was barely high enough for her to be able to see past the table but Chris knew she had the most beautiful smile on her face. Lily then came around to reach to her dad and sit on his lap. As the same time, Chris reached out for her as well and took her in his arms, giving her a sweet kiss in her hair. He then turned his attention to his husband, taking his hand and meeting him half way for a kiss. They had been together for eight years now and married for four. Their relationship had had its ups and downs, like any other one but they knew they were made for each other in the long run.

Chris and Darren were gazing at each other with as much love as if it was the first day but their little princess didn't like to have the attention not on herself so she tucked a little bit on Chris' sleeve. They broke off their gaze with smiles on their faces as they watched their little girl, knowing her way too much. Somehow it appeared as she was really from all of them both. She had those wonderful blue eyes that were to die for while her hair were dark and curly. But most of the time Chris thought that they made a really good choice while choosing their surrogate. This way, no one knew which one was her biological dad and they couldn't try to look into her features for answers because she was a perfect balance of them both. Physically and mentally.

"Daddy, can you still sign the book or draw something? We can draw together on it. Please.", Lilly asked with a sad puppy look in her eyes.

Chris couldn't try to resist but it also put him back to reality and the possible fans that were behind, waiting. Chris then took a look around and saw that the two loves of his life were actually the last people that came trough. He was very graceful for that because he couldn't have bear to tell "no" to his precious Lily.

"Of course, baby girl. Do what you want. Daddy will help you in a minute" Chris let her do her thing while he gestured to Darren to come sit beside him.

Darren sat down and put a loving arm around Chris and Lily, resting his head on Chris' shoulder, allowing his husband to lean into his embrace while they watched with spark in their eyes the most precious human being they never thought they could have drawing herself with her two daddies holding hands on the blank page of Chris' children book.


End file.
